Cruel Fate
by darktwistedpoet
Summary: A oneshot between Hermione and Draco. Sometimes fate can be the worst force in life.


I wrote this script maybe a month ago for my creative writing class. The idea came to me to put it up here and see what all of you fellow writers think of it. Please feel free to compliment and criticize to any degree. Thank you!

p.s. if you are reading either of my stories, please know that i am at a terrible writer's block, but i will get something out as soon as possible. sorry.

**Cruel Fate**

**By: Kristi L.**

Characters

Hermione Granger: 16, seventh year at Hogwarts. Intelligent, brave Gryffindor, kind, a good friend of Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Rival of Draco Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy: 17, seventh year at Hogwarts. Intelligent, evil, rude, proud, arrogant, leader of Slytherin. Rival of the Golden Trio.

_Curtain up. Lights on. _

_Hermione Granger sits in the library studying, surrounded by many books. The table and chairs are wood, and there are bookshelves looming behind her. A few other students are silently working. Draco Malfoy enters the library, spotting Hermione immediately. He goes to one section of the bookshelf, but does not pull a book out. Instead, he walks over to Hermione, and leans against the table. _

HERMIONE

_(does not look up) _What do you want?

DRACO

What makes you think I want something?

HERMIONE

Why else would you be talking to me?

DRACO

_(shrugs) _Good point.

HERMIONE

_(rolls her eyes, still writing) _So?

DRACO

I need that book, Mudblood.

HERMIONE

And I'm using it. You can have it when I'm done.

DRACO

Well, I want it now.

HERMIONE

So sorry, Malfoy, but I'm still using it.

DRACO

_(reaches out and swipes book from the table. Moves back a few steps.) _Thanks Mudblood.

HERMIONE

Malfoy, you prat. I'm almost finished.

DRACO

_(sarcastically) _Yeah, and I care so much. _(turns around to walk away)_

HERMIONE

Merlin, I hate you sometimes.

DRACO

_(stops dead in his tracks) _Gee, only sometimes? I'm pretty sure I hate you all the time.

HERMIONE

Fine, Malfoy. Just use the book, but I'll be back for it in exactly one hour. And I expect to have it back. _(starts packing up her books, quill, and parchment. Stands up.)_

DRACO

Sorry, Granger. I don't make deals with dirty-blood Gryffindors.

HERMIONE

_(shakes her head sadly) _Forget it. I'll use the book another night. _(starts leaving) _Sometimes I think it was simply fate that made us enemies.

DRACO

_(Says softly as Hermione is almost out) _You have no idea what fate has done.

HERMIONE

_(halts and slowly turns) _What was that?

DRACO

_(looks up alarmingly) _Nothing Mudblood.

HERMIONE

You're so immature. _(turns to keep walking))_

DRACO

_(stands up) _Mudblood, wait. _(Hermione keeps walking) _Granger! Stop! _(Hermione still pays him no attention) _Hermione!

HERMIONE

_(Stops dead in her tracks and slowly turns to face Draco) _What?

DRACO

_(Walks from the table to Hermione, who meets him half way.) _Here. _(Hands her the book) _Take it.

HERMIONE

_(Hermione looks at the book in her hands)_ Why?

DRACO

I'd rather have a book without your filth on it.

HERMIONE

You're such a cruel, heartless, little-

DRACO

_(Shouting now)_ CRUEL! You want to talk about cruel Granger? What's cruel is the way you plague my mind day in and day out. The way I find myself watching you at any chance I get. When I go out of my way just to have the possibility of running into you. The way I start these petty little arguments just to hear your voice. _(Grabs Hermione by the shoulders)_ Cruel is the fate that was bestowed upon me. Cruel is the way I have no control of my feelings over you. You don't know cruel Granger.

HERMIONE

_(stands not uttering a word, not making a sound)_ Very funny Malfoy.

DRACO

I wish I was kidding. _(steps closer to Hermione, hands still on her shoulders)_ If you only knew…

HERMIONE

I don't want to know! Let go of me. _(she tries to back away, but Draco has a tight grip)_ Let go, Malfoy!

DRACO

Hermione, please just listen.

HERMIONE

No! I don't want to listen! _(begins to shed a tear)_ Please just let me go.

_Draco removes his hands and backs away. Hermione drops the book she was holding, turns around, and runs off stage. Draco watches her with a heartbreaking look on his face, and then drops to his knees, head down, and eyes closed._

_Lights dim. Curtain closes. _


End file.
